Shades of Colours
by phanjoon
Summary: Characters x Reader one shot. One shots of reader's life with various!character. (Bad at summaries, just go on read it pal!)
1. Light Blue (Yata Misaki x Reader)

**(Yata Misaki x Reader)**

**_Light blue is associated with health, healing, tranquility, understanding, and softness_**

I came back home, dragging myself. I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone's very mean to me at school. they didn't even give me a chance to be okay. All they care about is being mean. They abuse me mostly mentally. But they too shove me away, or lock me in the bathroom or corner me. Destroying myself. Leaving me to cry every night.

I opened the door quietly; hoping the other person who's living with me currently, won't be disturbed at all.

"(y/n)-chan? You're back home?" He said. I can hear the unsure tone and how his bat accidentally brushes other stuffs in the darkness. Damn that guy, always alarmed.

"Yea, it's me.. haha. I'm homee~" i sighed and sat in the sofa immediately. Facing away, hiding my red eyes. "Collage was not cool at all!"

He dropped his bat and sat beside me. Chuckling a little "As always."

"As always." I repeated him.

I can tell, that small sheepish knowing smile is already gone.

"Is there something you want to tell me (y/n)?" He scooched over.

"Eh—no..? AH! It's the teachers, they would never understand that I can't handle so many home works!" you faked a pout.

He pulled me in a loving embrace, caressing my hair. As if I am the most fragile thing in the world. And he won't let me shatter into a million pieces.

"Noticed, you've been crying in the bathroom. Do you want to tell me about that?"

I blushed and stare down. _How did he know? I'll be annoying.. he'll hate me.._

**_He hates typically crybaby girls._**

"N-noo.. noo.."I buried my face in his chest. I can feel myself breaking. But Misaki would never let that just happen.

"You know, heroines cry, to show how strong they are." Misaki paused and took a deep breath. "Keeping those tears and sadness for yourself in the night. Then put a big smile in the morning. Heck, you are so amazing!"

"You're a fucking strong girl!" **I smiled.**

He cupped my face, stroking my cheeks with his thumb. **_Warm.._**

"But next time, do-don't feel sh-shy to let me he-help you with your mess —c-cause.. i—f-feel bad for not helping you, a-at all.. I'm not saying that you're weak! I do-don't really like it if you handle things a-alone!" He stuttered, finding a good explanation to not offend me. I can only smile. Silly Misaki and his ways.

"Yes I get it.. Next time you'll be the one who cleans up my crying mess." I giggled.

"I don't mind. Oh—one more thing.."

"Hm?"

"I'm proud of you."

A/N: fiuh! that's one short fanfic isn't it? ^_^" Make sure to review so i know what you think about the fic!

And also, i'm taking requests. Be sure to be specific about your request!

**Thank you for reading this story! ~Phanjoon**


	2. Orange (Mikoto x Reader x Suoh)

I seriously have no good (non-mainstream) excuse for this update; _;)7 *scratches head*

It's exam guys *badum tss in the distance* I don't know, should I tell you a little about my life? Hmm, I guess that is very unnecessary and too dramatic. Anyway to MikitheSwiftie. Dude, I'm so sorry for the very very very late update. But here's your request.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mikoto x Reader x Reisi)<strong>

_**Orange calls to mind feelings of **__**excitement, enthusiasm, warmth**__**, energetic, **__**sensuality, **__**and is considered **__**immature.**_

Even though Shizume city is a small town, the light never dies. It's the middle of month June. Where everyone's celebrating their freedom. Some of them prefer to take a vacation out of town and some of them just stay in their homes.

Summer break, that's what's happening right now. Everyone's putting on their sunglasses, sunblock, and hanging out with their friends to grab some ice creams. But, not for this one particularly girl.

She's hanging out with her friends. A lazy napper and a businessman wanna be. In the backyard of her house, lying on top of the green grasses. She has all of that summer equipment on, but all she does is looking at her phone.

"…(y/n)." A redheaded man groans with hints of laziness, "What's so interesting about that?"

(y/n) never leave her eyes from the screen, "It's fun to see how's other people life's going."

Mikoto can only stare at her and back lying on the soft grass.

Reisi turns his attention to the (h/c)-headed girl, "I must say that books are more likely better, other than staring at other people's business. Don't you feel envy with how much better their lives than yours?" He chuckled.

"Stop sayin' it like that! I'm happy if my friends are happy!" She shouts as a reply. Making Reisi smirks even wider. She is very amusing after all.

She keeps scrolling down her timeline, until a video catches her attention. "Ice bucket. Challenge? Wooo~ what's that?" The girl pressed the play button. Only to find a 15 seconds video, the first 4 seconds are just simple introduction. Until a splash sound can be heard, the rest of the videos just the person screaming of how cold the water is.

"Guys guys!" (y/n) elbows Reisi, while her other hand punches Mikoto's arm. "This challenge actually looks interesting? You wanna try?"

"I'm sorry, (y/n), I refuse. I do not see the purpose of it." Reisi replies.

"It's fun–"

"No."

"Dude you're a wet blanket."

"I am."

"Fine, I'll do the challenge with Mikokocrunch instead. Come on, let's fill the bucket." The girl drags the red headed man inside her house. Reisi could only chuckles for such childish behavior.

_~In the house~_

"Mikoto! I'm serious here, we need to wipe that guy's smug face."

"Hn." He almost fall asleep.. standing up.

"Don't you 'Hn' me! That guy's so irritating. We need to teach him a lesson." She laughs manically.

"Hnn…"

**Stare.**

**Stare.**

"Dude, get excited a little." Her eyes turn into a half-moon.

"Hn..Yay."

"…"

_~Backyard~ (reader's POV)_

The plan is set. All I need to do is wait for Mikoto to distract Reisi then when the time is right. I'll splash him with cold water! This is gonna be so good.

(Normal POV)

"Hey.." Mikoto waves his hand, "What is it Suoh?" Reisi replies with a hint of a unpleasantness. Not leaving his focus from the book in his hands.

"Wondering what are you doing.." He asks lamely. This is stupid. Even for Mikoto.

"What would I possibly do right now.. Suoh?" Reisi smiles. But, not that genuine smile.

"That's cool."

Suddenly (y/n) comes out of nowhere to splash Reisi.

Too bad that the guy can read pretty much anyone to know something's up.

He pushed the bottom of the bucket when it's in the middle of the air. Making it splashes water all over the three.

"Gaaaaah… you knew we're up to something!" (y/n) wiggling her body as she shouts.

"If I'm getting wet, might as well you two join." Reisi chuckles, he brushes his bangs away from his face.

Mikoto only stays still, "It's better somehow, not so hot not so cold."

The girl looks at herself and how wet she is. "Yeah! This is kind of perfect." All of them laugh for how silly they are. They should've just play water from the beginning.

Until..

The men notice that every single of their body are visible due the wetness. Their eyes are glued after (y/n).

"Ah, guys! Summer's not so boring anymore!" She stretches her body. Revealing the guys more view. Everyone can see that pinky polka dot bra.

Reisi stares until he speaks out loud first. Representing himself and Mikoto's mind. "My my, what a rare sight. I do not know that you wear such undergarments."

"Wha–? What?!" She finally notices that her lingerie is visible to the men in front of her. "Don't you dare to look! I dare you and your eyeballs won't stay for long!"

Mikoto takes out his phone and snaps a moment right there. "I don't know that you're so eager suoh." The blue king smirks at his friend. While suoh gives a small smile back. "Heh."

"You guys! Are so.. DEAD!"

She throws the bucket. Jackpot, It crashes on their heads. They're down to the ground.

"Perverts. Rot in hell."

**What a summer.**

* * *

><p>Yeaaaaaaaaa that's pretty much I can think off. Anyway, if there are some grammatical errors. Please just brush it off. I'm not a native speaker, and my English is not that good.<p>

But thank you for reading! Please R&R bruh!


End file.
